New Meanings of Life and New Beginnings
by x.XSpacemanCookiesX.x
Summary: Bella ends up pregnant, and leaving for Newfoundland to find a new friend in her position, untill Alice throws a fit. All Human. The rating is just for saftey
1. Chapter 1

**Haiiii ^^ well this is really mai second fanfic on this site, sadly i cant remember the pass to my old one so I made a new one and viola new fanfic. I pretty much have nothing to do ever since my job is super slack and I graduated this year which pretty much pwns life XD. And I'm taking a year off, but I will be moving in December I think, hopefully. Wells I hopes you enjoys mai story, forwarning it's going to be increadably OOC thats just how I write and its All Human too ^^. **

I had removed myself from Forks on the account of I was pregnant, starting at another new school for my last year of high school, nothing new here anymore. My mother Renee and Father Charlie pretty much disowned me after I told them, so now I'm alone. I left everyone behind that includes Alice and Jacob the two people I could count on the most. I now live in the province of Newfoundland; I live in a nice little apartment with two rooms. Now one knows where I moved to, all I know is that it will be a matter of time before they find me and try to get me back into their lives, that's if they will take me back after they see a baby bump. I still had the old truck Charlie gave me and that's how I made it to this place.

Today is my first day at this new school, its been two months since I found out I was pregnant and it happened a month before, so being three months along you could notice a little tiny bump starting to form. These students here at Prince of Wales Collegiate looked at me; of course they knew I was knocked up. With a deep breath I walked into the main office and looked at the secretary,

"Hello miss, how may I help you?" she asked in a high breathy voice that made me want to throw up.

"I'm Isabella Swan, the new girl. I'm here for my timetable and perhaps a map." I stated, in that tone you use when you are talking to someone you don't know. Out of the corner of my eye I see a court yard, right in the middle of the school. The Secretary got all the papers ready and handed them to me.

"You need to get this signed by every one of your new teachers and bring it back here at the end of the day." She stated, I nodded then left the office, smacking into a girl that was a few inches shorter than myself.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She muttered picking her things up from the ground.

"Don't worry about it, it was my fault I should have been watching." I stated she wasn't dressed like the rest of the people I saw; she was in skinny jeans like myself and had a paramour hoodie on. I grinned, hopping I could be friends with this girl. 'I'm Bella.' I finished of, bending down to help her with the rest of her books.

"Katie." She stated plainly, 'You're the new girl everyone has been talking about aren't you?" she asked, looking up at me as I handed her the books.

"Indeed." I said looking away and covering my bump hoping she wouldn't notice, it was a bad idea to wear just a tank top. I didn't want to lose this potential fried on the account of I was pregnant.

"Well, I will help you around." Katie said with a smile, linking her arm through mine. 'I have a question, are the rumors that your pregnant true?' she asked in a quiet tone, I felt as if I could trust her, so I answered.

"Yes, I am." I told her quietly. I looked at her, she didn't even seem fazed by this, I raised my eyebrow, and she took a photo from her pocket,

"This is Bentley; he is my son turning one November 15." She told me, I took the picture and looked at her; he was so cute, and looked just like her.

"He is adorable," I said in awe, absentmindedly rubbing my stomach.

"Bentley is all I got now, but your not alone I'm not going to let you be alone like I was." Katie said with determination. 'I want to be there for you every step of the way, if you will let me." She said stubbornly. I laughed at this girl, she reminded me of a little emo/scene version of Alice.

"I would be honored, if you were there for me." I told her, Katie grinned and starting jumping on the spot hyperly, defiantly Alice like. Thinking about Alice made me a little sad; I might write her a letter, or email. Katie led me around the school. Showing me where my classes where, she was in all of them so I didn't need to worry as much, before the homeroom bell rang she brought me to the corner where she hangs out mostly. It was like walking into a world of emo/scene kids or just the kids that no one liked were all in this corner, and they all welcomed me with open arms.

After this, the day went rather bluntly. My last class of the day was writing with Mrs. Jesperson, I sat down next to Katie and Donovan they listened intently to what we were going to be doing today, just a free write journal, this was so simple. Katie turned to me.

"You should come over on the bus after school with me to meet Bentley." She said with a huge grin on her face, you could tell this kid was her pride and joy.

"I could give you a ride Katie, I have a truck." I stated.

"I have to pick Bentley up from the daycare too." She said looking down.

"That's alright, we can pick him up on the way to your place." I grinned, messing her hair up, making her laugh.

I couldn't wait to meet this little kid and to finally have someone who understands me for me. No one knew back home besides my parents that I was pregnant, but by now I'm pretty sure Renee blabbed it to the world and Alice is home trying to figure out where I had gotten to. I raised my hand.

"May I use your computer?" I asked the teacher, with a nod she let me.

I hurried over only having fifteen minutes left in class, quicly opening my hotmail and sure enough there was one from Alice,

BELLA SWAN,

YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU LEFT, BELLA WE NEED YOU HERE. YOUR BROTHER EMMETT IS A MESS WONT TELL ANYONE WHY YOU LEFT, please come back bella, I need you.

Alice. Xox

I closed down the hotmail, feeling my eyes start to water, I hurried and grabbed my bag and rushed from the room, Katie on my heels, I collapsed on the floor and cried my eyes out, with Katie rubbing my back.

"What's wrong?" she asked me quietly.

"I-I-I just g-got an email from my friend Alice from Forks my hometown." I studderd to her.

"Bella, it's ok. Listen we will call Alice, you can tell her then and she can come down and visit or something." Katie said, she didn't knew the full extent of why I was here and I would tell her in good time. I sighed, standing up.

"Lets go get your son." I smiled, wanting to see this little boy so bad now. I lead her out to the truck and I climbed in the drivers side, buckling in. Once we were both ready Katie gave me the directions and I zoomed down the road, my cell phone started to go off, I handed it to Katie.

"What's the name?" I asked her keeping my eyes on the road.

"Edward Cullen." She stated.

"Anwser it." I told her simply listening to her end of the convo.

"Hello?...No this is Katie…No I didn't steal her phone…who is this…Alice?the email girl…Bella is driving…Ok hold on." Katie put the phone on speaker.

"ISABELLA SWAN, GET YOUR ASS BACK IN FORKS….WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" you could tell in her voice, it was Alice and a very mad one at that.

"Allie, I need to get away from everyone, you don't know what happened." I said to her in a sad voice,

"Bells, what could be that bad you can't tell your best friend?" she asked sounding hurt. I sighed; I guess I would have to tell her now.

"Allie cat, I'm pregnant." I said in a tiny voice. The other end went quiet, I knew I shouldn't of told her, then there was an ear piercing squeal on the other end.

"You left because of something like that?" She asked, 'You brother has been a mess since you left, Edward hasn't left his room, he hasn't even played his piano…Bella Edward really likes you, more than a friend, you cant leave us." Alice said, almost crying.

"Allie, I'm in Newfoundland now." I muttered quietly.

"So I want you back he…wait who's the father?" she asked quietly.

"Will you get mad and tell him? I want to tell him on my own." I stated.

"I promise on my golden credit card I won't tell." Alice said, you could tell there was a huge smile on her face.

"Edward." I stated, pulling into the parking lot of the daycare, Katie got out.

"As in my brother?" She asked,

"Yes Allie cat." I stated about to cry.

"Bells, you need to tell him, he is a wreck."Allie stated.

"I'm going to tell him to his face, I'm going to get Katie to come with me, along with her son Bentley, you will love the two." I grinned, seeing Katie come out with her son, he immediately ran up to the car, once they were in,

"Auntie Bella," He grinned smashing me in a hug. I looked over at Katie she looked over at me and apologized.

"Hiya Bentley." I grinned hugging him back.

"Hello still here," Alice stated, you could hear in the back she stomped her foot.

"Allie I will call you back tonight." I said and hung up the phone.

I started up the truck once everyone was safely in the truck and the doors were locked, a weird habit of mine, Katie directed me to her apartment, which happened to be in the same building as mine. I stayed quiet until we got there, I took off my converse and picked Bentley up and placed him on my hip as he played with my hair.

"Katie, can I ask you something?" I stammered.

"Will you and Bentley come back to Forks with me?" I asked her, with pleading eyes. Katie sat down on the chair across from me. She looked at Bentley who was in my arms I kissed his cheek lightly and listened to him giggle, I couldn't wait to have my child and maybe they could be friends.

"That's so far away, what is the school like there?" She asked, I knew that about her was she wanted to finish her education.

"It's really close knit, everyone knows everyone, stay away from Jess and Lauren they are the barbies of Forks." I explained to her. 'You will love it there, and it would be a great place to raise Bentley." I stated, hoping to win her over. I bounced Bentley on my hip for a little he was giggling away.

"He really does like you; you're the first person he has let hold him but me." She stated. I smiled and looked at him, he looked so happy, his ginger hair shining in the sun and he looked at me with big blue eyes.

"Please come to Forks with me, we can get an apartment together to cut down costs." I stated.

"I guess, it would be worth while to get out off this place." She said with a grin, handing me her phone. 'I have long distance.' She stated.

I dialed Alice's number; it only rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello, Alice Cullen speaking." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Allie cat, its Bella…Katie and Bentley will be coming with me, and we are driving down." I informed Alice, you could hear her lay the phone down and start screaming, so happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot people actually read my last chapter. Gwahh, reasoning for this being out so early is I was up at four this morning for Rowing, which got canceled then I had to baby sit at 6 am, So when I got hom I couldnt sleep aha. Anywho, hope you enjoy this and I may write chapter three today and have it out by tonite =D**

I laughed at Alice's hyperness. Hearing Edward in the background I blushed furiously.

"BELLA'S COMING HOME." I heard Alice scream, hearing her pick up the phone again, 'I will let you go, I promise to not tell your parents, call me tomorrow." She said fast and with a click she was gone.

"Auntie Bella, I'm Hungwy." Bentley said in his cute little newfie accent. I cooed at the little boy he really was the cutest thing.

"Katie do you have any food?" I asked her, 'I mean food for Bentley He is hungry." I asked. She got up going to the kitchen.

"You know I am super pumped to leave now, When will we be leaving?" she asked me.

"How early can you be ready?" I asked her, I was already packed anyways just arriving here a few short weekend and renting a U haul would be nothing. Katie could take everything she needed for her and Bentley, Me on the other hand well I still didn't even have a couch, it would take me an hour tops to get everything ready I needed. Katie walked back into the living room, with some froot loops for Bentley [See the bottom for my froot loop story]]

"I can be ready by tomorrow night, I really don't have much, most of this is my roommates." She informed me.

"Alright so once I leave here I will go rent a U Haul." I grinned looking at her. Bentley grabbed onto my shirt.

"You no leave." He said with a pout.

"Can I take him for the night?" I asked, seeing as he wouldn't let go.

"Pwease Mommmmy." He whined, having baby death grip on my shirt.

"Are you going to be a good little boy?" She asked ticking his tummy a little.

"Always am." He grinned. He looked between the two of us you could tell he really wanted this and the anticipation was killing him, I looked down at him, he really was the most beautiful child ever, the biggest blue eyes pale skin, and beautiful ginger hair, which must have been the fathers.

"Fine he can go, besides this gives me ample time to pack." Katie said with a smile, 'He honestly is the most well behaved kid ever even from a youngster like me." She stated, playing with her son's hair.

"I can't wait for mine, seeing how cute yours is." I stated.

"Yeah, I wish Jon stayed with me though. Once he found out I was pregnant he hightailed it, who is the father of your kid?" She asked. I pulled a photo from my pocket; it was of me a Edward on a slide about three years ago.

"It's a little old, but he is the father, he name is Edward." I informed her.

"Jeez, your kid is going to be smoking, with a mother and father this good looking." She stated handing the photo back.

"Alice, Edward's sister had a party three months ago we both got kinda drunk. He doesn't know I'm pregnant yet and I'm terrified on what he is going to say, we weren't even dating." I muttered.

"He looks like he cares about you a lot in that photo; I doubt you will have any problem with him." Katie said getting up she started packing a over night bag for Bentley. I went quiet thinking about Edward, I knew I liked him but now I was feeling something stronger for him. Taking out my cell I looked up Alice, texting her. Bentley took my phone from me and started to play with it a little, giggling as he did so. Katie came back a moment later with a bag packed for her son. I laughed, it looked like she had him packed for a month not a week.

"That's pretty much everything he owns, clothes and blanket wise, you to make it easier for tomorrow." Katie stated with a grin. I placed Bentley on the ground and grabbed the duffel and slinging it across my shoulder, it weighed a lot for a little kid. I grabbed his car seat and took his tiny little hand.

"Before we leave here put your number in." I stated handing her my phone. 'I'll come early tomorrow so that we can get an early start." I said with a grin.

"Don't you have to pack?" she asked, putting her number in then passing it back.

"Nope, I never unpacked." I stated, 'I will go get the U Haul now and get it hooked up to the truck and I will be back tomorrow bright and early." I told her, taking Bentley who was rocking back and forth on his heals.

"Bye Benny." Katie cooed, watching us leave, I had the feeling this was her fist night without him. She must of trusted me a lot, to let me take him off her hands an to come back to Forks with me. Once we were out of the apartment we walked up to mine, which was just a floor above, placing his things in the hall, I picked him up with one arm, his seat in the other.

"Ready for the long car ride tomorrow?" I asked him, while I was settling him I the seat. I climbed into my side making sure he was safe before putting my buckle on and starting the truck. Before I even made it out of the parking lot the little one had fallen asleep, I smiled driving down the road, turning into the U haul place, I hoped the truck I brought here with me was still here so I could bring it back to Forks. I picked up the sleeping Bentley and walked into the front.

"How may I help you dear?" the elderly woman behind the counter asked me.

"I need a u Haul I can hook up to the back of my truck, see I'm moving back to Forks."I informed her, she was looking at Bentley then back at me, you could tell she was trying to figure out if the child was mine or not.

"Alright, I will get one of the guy on it." She said, I took out my credit card and paid right then. When I went back out the trailer was put on and I strapped Bentley back in, and took off down the road. It was a little slower than I really wanted, but what could I do. Before I got home my phone rang, it was my mother pulling over I answered it.

"Hello." I answered icily.

"I am sorry." Came a small voice from the other end, I felt really bad for answering the way I did. 'I'm really sorry for the way we treated you, everyone here has been such a mess.' It was Renee,

"Mother you cant take back those awful things you said about me, you don't really know me well enough to say those things." I stated, I was not going to fall into her trap. Sure when I got back home I would go to see Emmett, and no doubt mother would be there but I don't need her stress.

"I'm sorry." She muttered again.

"Mom I cant take this right now, I'm babysitting and I have to go." I said hanging you the phone. Tears started to form in my eyes, I started sobbing uncontrollably waking Bentley up.

"Auntie Bella?" He asked putting his tiny hand on my shoulder.

"I'm ok Bentley." I said quietly to him, he still looked at me, it was like he knew I was terribly upset. I took in a deep breath and whipped my eyes dry and got back on the road and finally made it home, by the time we got there it was 10 pm, I was dropping, I walked Bentley up to my apartment, giving him a bath then putting him in some pj's then got myself ready for bed, I put him in my bed with me, so I would know if he woke up during the night.

The next morning I was up at 4, leaving Bentley in my bed I went and got a quick shower and getting dressed in lime green sweats and a black tank top. I pulled my hair into a messy but to keep it out of the way. Bentley was still asleep when I came back so I called Katie to wake her up so she could get ready, but when I called she told me she hadn't slept all night from packing, I laughed a little. I woke Bentley up and got him dressed in a tiny oxford sweat suit so he wouldn't be cold. I grabbed some toast and putting cheez whiz on it and sat him down watching him eat peacefully. He looked so tired. Once he was done we walked down to Katie's place and walked it, she looked like a mess.

"Your sleeping as soon as we are on the road." I told her, grabbing a few of the garbage bags she had her things stuffed in.

"I don't have any suitcases." She told me with a laugh. Bentley helped by taking the smaller reusable shopping bags that weren't too heavy. Within the hour everything they owned was packed messily into the U-Haul, now we were onto my things which took 20 minutes to clear out. We stopped at Tim Horton's, this was possibly the only thing I was going to miss about Newfoundland, or Canada in general, was the Tim Horton's, best place for in a hurry coffee ever. Once we hit the highway Katie was out like a light, Bentley was enable to sleep, he was too excited about being able to go on a long car drive, I just hoped he slept on the boat ride over to the mainland in Argentia. I let out a small sigh, this was going to be a long few days. The drive was so quiet.

**Nowww for my froot loop story ^-^ aha A few months ago I was reading a Twiight Fanfiction, on here I might add, then on the side there was a froot loop add, for lemon flavoured fruit loops O.O anyways it's really late I see the add then log onto msn beeping up my friend saying 'Oh my god you can get Emmett Flavoured froot loops." No joke, Im that weird i would never be able to make that up.**

**PS. Disclaimer, I know I forgot this in the first chapter and almost forgot once again, But I dont own the Normal Twilight Characters, Stephenie Meyers does, I do infact own Katie and Bentley ^^ this disclaimer id for the whole story **


	3. Chapter 3

**Haii!! well heres Chapter three and I would like to make a shout out too Southerngirl4life for being my first review ^^ your awesome.**

About a week and a half later, about the longest week of my life we finally made it to Washington. I breathed a sigh of relief, finally in familiar land Katie and Bentley were having a great time sight seeing this being their first time out of Newfoundland. Bentley was getting restless you could tell, with being in the car for so long. I had Alice looking for an apartment for us for when we arrived, apparently she found one, and has it all done up for us which made me fear Alice was insane. She did say the place was fairly cheap there was five bedrooms in it, she had two done up for the kids one for guests and two for Katie and I. I stopped into Ronnie's Rent a Meal, being starved. My bump was a lot more noticeable now. It was nearing 4 pm when we finally drove into Forks, Katie looked around in awe.

"This place is amazing." She said in awe, looking around, really all it reminded me of was Newfoundland with less sun. I laughed at Bentley who had fallen to sleep once again, he was really too cute. I drive up the familiar road where the Cullen's lived, they were all pacing the drive way once I pulled in, and Edward was the first to greet me. He opened the door, letting me out then doing a once over stopping at my stomach then looking back to me.

"Let's get inside." I muttered to him, I hugged him breathing in his sweet scent missing it so much.

Alice bounded over to Katie helping her out, they were the same height making me laugh, and Alice took Bentley from her arms and carried him into their huge home. We all followed after, even Emmett was here along with the Hales. Once we were all in, and situated comfortably in the living room, I looked directly at Edward then looked away.

"I'm so sorry for leaving everyone; I just didn't know what everyone would think. I'm pregnant." I stated quietly, a single tear running from my eye, Edward rushed over cradling me in his arms. I looked over at Katie who seemed to be giving Edward brownie points.

"Bella, we would never hate you for being pregnant." Esme, Edward's mother spoke up. Emmett looked at me.

"Who is the father?" Emmett asked, I had never heard him so serious in my life and to be honest it scared me. I took in a deep breath I would have to get this out sooner or later.

"Edward is." I said quietly. I could feel Edward stop breathing; he turned me around in his arms. This was when everyone started to leave the room saying they had to be somewhere, when people say this you pretty much know it's a lie. Edward brought me over to his piano and took my hands and looked me right in the eye.

"Are you telling me the truth?" he asked me calmly. I looked up at him, tears now streaming down my face; he brushed his thumb across my cheek.

"Yes, I would never lie to you Edward. It happened the night of Alice's party." I informed him. He brought me closer to him, hugging me.

"Bells, why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I was afraid you would leave me since we are both so young." I muttered into his chest, he stroked my hair.

"I would never leave you Bella; never in a million years would I leave you. I had planned to ask you to be my girlfriend the day you left; it hurt a lot that you left." He said, the tone in his voice making her cry even more.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I muttered.

"Your back now, that's all that matters to me. And I'm going to keep you and this baby safe." He stated, laying his hand on her stomach. 'How sure are you that its mine?' he finished.

"100% Edward that night was the night I lose my virginity." I informed him, 'And there was no one since then.' I couldn't look at him when I said this. He just pulled me closer to him.

"Bella this is great, we will get to start a family together." He smiled, kissing her neck lightly.

"You not upset?" I asked him, looking up.

"Why would I be, I got you back didn't I. And sure I got a little surprise but it's a lovely one, if I was to have anyone's kids I would want them to be yours." He confessed, making me blush. At that moment Bentley came charging into the room. I grinned looking at him as he ran into my arms.

"Auntie Bella whose he?" Bentley asked poking Edward in the chest, making me laugh.

"That's Uncle Eddie." I grinned. Bentley wiggled a little getting into Edward arms.

"Yay Uncle Eddie." He said with a grin. Edward looked at me with a grin on his face; I placed a little kiss on Bentley's cheek and just as I did there was a flash.

"This is so going on the wall." Alice said happily, looking at it through the picture preview on the camera.

"You two are going to make the best of parents I can just tell, the chemistry around you both is just so strong." Katie said walking in and taking Bentley from Edward bringing him into the huge backyard to the swing set.

Edward turned to look at me; his green eyes making me turn into mush, every worry melted away at that moment. He pulled me closer to him, just holding me in his arms, rubbing my belly.

"Bella, just you and I are going out tonight." He whispered in my ear, then laying his head on my chest. I nodded then pulled myself from his arms, taking his hand and leading him to his room.

"I need a shower." I stated leaving him in his room while I went into his bathroom and getting a well needed shower, once I got out I dried off not having any clean clothes I wrapped the towel around my body. I went into Edwards's room expecting him, but got the evil pixie instead dragging me into her room, once again to play Bella Barbie.

"Alice none of the clothes you have here anymore that fit me, will fit anymore." I grinned, but of course this was Alice she had her ways. Once this torture was over she had me in a knee length black dress and thankfully silver flats. She pulled my hair into a messy bun and left the make up. I looked in her full length mirror and gasped; even though you could still see the baby bump I still looked presentable.

"Your welcome." Alice grinned dancing around me. 'Edward is going to love it.'

"I'm going to dread saying this but Alice, I need you to take me shopping, I need fat clothes." I stated looking at her; I could see the wheels turning in her head for a moment.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are not fat." She said glairing at me.

"I will be," I stated stubbornly.

"It's a baby not fat." She said poking my shoulder. I sighed and left her room, this was my first big outing in Forks being pregnant, and everyone was going to see it. I shivered at this; hoping people wouldn't judge me to much. I could hear Alice rushing after me.

"You're going to need this for later." She grinned. 'Don't peek it will ruin the surprise.' I rolled my eyes and made my way back to Edward's room; I could hear soft music playing from inside and smiled. I didn't even bother knocking, walking in I saw Edward fast asleep on his king size bed, his bronze like hair falling into his face, and I couldn't help but smile. I crawled in the bed next to him and just watched him sleep for a little while.

"Edward?" I asked him quietly, running my fingers through his hair lightly. 'Wake up' I muttered. I could feel him stir under my fingers, I traced his face with me fingers watching a small smile make its way to his face, and once his eyes opened he sat up looking at me.

"You look beautiful." He muttered, his voice hinting how much he was sleeping. I blushed crawling over to him, kicking the shoes of to get comfortable.

"So you're going to be there when I am all fat and hormonal?" I asked him quietly. He never answered, just pressed his lips to mine. They felt so right there, like nothing I have ever felt before. His hands went down to my waist and mine went to his hair. This was when Alice stormed in.

"EDWARD, your going to mess her hair up before you both ever go out, now come on or your gunna be late." She said with her hands on her hips. I snorted out a laugh.

"Fine MOM." I said with a grin sliding away from Edward and slipping the flats back on and grabbing the mystery bag. Alice pulled me from Edward's room so he could get ready, I was sitting down talking to my brother when he came up behind me and wrapped his arms are me.

"Ready to go." He purred into my ear, making me blush. He took my hand and led me out to his Vanquish. I looked at him in awe.

"This must be special." I muttered, as he opened the door for me. I pulled the seat belt across and looked out the window, I always loved this car, but I was only ever in it once and that was just to sit in it, now I get to be drove somewhere in it. Edward climbed into his side and put some piano music I could tell right away that it was him playing.

"What are you going to do about Renee or Charlie?" He asked.

"They know about it, I just don't want to face them, you know they kicked me out and everything." I said looking over at him; you could see the anger in his eyes when I said this.

"I can't believe them; honestly they deserve the worst parenting award. You pregnant and they kicked you out." He fumed. I laid my hand over his and looked at him.

"It's alright now Edward." I told him calmly.

"No it's not, they still kicked you out." He said in a sad voice, I rubbed my thumb over his knuckles.

"Honestly Edward its fine." I said softly, watching as we turned down to La Push I looked over at him with my eyebrow raised. 'Where are we going?' Edward looked over at me and grinned,

"You will see." He smiled as he kept driving, a few more short minutes of silence and we arrived at the boat port I looked over at him a little confused, he pointed at a yacht, I recognized it for pictures it was Carlisle and Emse's boat.

"Why are we here Edward?" I asked.

"I'm taking you on the boast for the night." He smirked and turned off the car and got out hurrying over to my door and opening it for me and taking my hand. It was at this point where I actually took in what Edward was wearing, a dark grey dress shirt and some dark jeans. I grinned as we walked together to the boat; it was the biggest one in the port. I could see Jacob there on the deck looking at the boat. When he saw me his eyes popped from his head. Without looking at me anymore he walked away from us. I looked up at Edward with my eyebrow raised.

"He swore he wouldn't talk to you today." Edward said simply helping me onto the huge boat. It was so fancy, and I felt so out of place on it. I kept a hold of Edwards hand as he showed me around, we would just be sailing around the coast, Edward didn't want me far from land incase something happened to the baby, which was really caring. There was a hot tub I would be getting in later on as well. The sun was starting to set as we finally left the dock; there was a chef on board making us some food. I was starving, I'm guessing from feeding two. I was sat in Edwards arms watching the sun happily, when he turned me around to look at me, his eyes searching mine.

"You know from the moment I met you I knew I would never be able to lose you, when you left I wouldn't talk to anyone and became a potato. Anyways what I'm trying to say is Bella I really need you in my life, I can't live it without you. I was going to just ask you to be my girlfriend but I'm sure of other things. Isabella Swan will you marry me?" He asked quietly taking out a ring, with a teardrop shaped diamond in the middle of two smaller diamonds. I looked up from the ring and to him, tears coming from my eyes. I couldn't believe he was asking me out of all people.

"Yes Edward Cullen I will." I grinned kissing him.


	4. Update One

**Heeeey everyone I am super dooper sorry about this, waiting for the next chapter, I will hopefully have one out by monday. I didn't mean to leave it like this but for some reason I got busy which is weird for me. But buy monday I should have the next one out for you all sorry about the wait and hope you all keep reading. Oh and thank you to everyone who is reviewing I LOVE YOU ALL ^^.**

**Yours Truely **

**Spaceman ^^**


End file.
